As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-1591, in a press-through package (hereinafter the press-through package is also referred to as “PTP”) packing body that has been conventionally commercially available, a lid member thereof is principally composed of aluminum foil and a thermal adhesive layer. Applying a pressure using fingers to container portions of the packing body allows pharmaceutical products, such as tablets or capsules, that are contents to break through the lid member and to be easily taken out. Therefore, the PTP packing body has been widely used in hospitals, pharmacies, and drug stores.
When the PTP packing body of this type is put in a pocket of clothes, a bag, a sack, or the like to be carried with, or several packing bodies are kept together, the lid member may be inadvertently torn and holes may be made. As a result, pharmaceutical products may react with a large amount of oxygen and water in the external air so as to be less efficacious. Moreover, it is undesirable for pharmaceutical products to inadvertently jump out, which is above all unsanitary. Further, since the lid member is to be easily torn, accidents in which children accidentally swallow pharmaceutical products constantly occur, and a so-called child-resistant function (that is, a function of preventing inadvertent opening and accidental swallowing by children) is absent.
On the other hand, WO 2006/048687 discloses, as a lid member for a PTP packing body, a member in which a resin film incorporating perforations is laminated to an outer side of aluminum foil. In this lid member, the resin film is laminated to the aluminum foil so that the aluminum foil is less easily torn as compared to the lid member in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-1591 and the child-resistant function is also included.
However, in the PTP packing body in WO 2006/048687, the perforations incorporated in the resin film are continuous in a particular direction so that the strength of the lid member is oriented and a force for removing capsules or the like that are contents is not uniform. Moreover, the lid member is to be easily torn directly at the perforations, while not to be easily torn at parts without the perforations, and pharmaceutical products that are contents are not to be easily removed.